Of Cheerleaders and Crazy Dreams
by xBeyond-Madness13
Summary: L's wearing a...a what? What is he wearing that scares the living daylights out of Light? Well, you'll just have to read it, now wouldn't you? Haha. R&R, This is my first story posted in Death Note,so be nice! Rated T for safety! Implied L and Light.


Okay, so I was inspired by "Score One--L by Daioh--Sakura" on deviant art. I love that comic. You should seriously look at that comic, and her other stuff too. ^^

**Disclaimer: Death Note and Score One --L are NOT mine.** And they never will. Ah well.

By the way, this is a CRACK fic. so don't take it seriously people. Please? Oh and yes, I was very bored, so I thought, hey, why not look for something to inspire me? So here's what I came up with. Take note: **I was only inspired, I am not copying her.** Enjoy!!

P.S. I have no beta…. Anyone want to volunteer?

XxXxXxXxXx

The Kira suspect known as Light Yagami wandered down the halls of the task force building.

_I wonder why that Ryuzaki wanted to see me…_Light thought as he neared a door with a green doorknob._ Maybe it's one of his tricks to make me confess again. Ugh. For a detective, he sure is an idiot for thinking I'm going to confess anything._

Light finally reached his destination; the door with the green doorknob. Light poked his head into the dark room. He felt around the wall on the side the door was not blocking, for a light switch. He successfully found one after a few seconds of searching. Bright lights seemingly exploded in the room. Light looked around the room for the eccentric detective.

_Where is he? _Light thought impatiently. _He told me to be here on time but- What the hell?!_

Light's eyes nearly fell from his skull, and he nearly had a heart attack without the aid of the Death Note. L, the world's three great detectives, stood in the center of the room, in a _cheerleader's outfit, _complete with _pom-poms._

_Oh sweet kami-sama,_ Light continued to look at the completely ridiculous, but awfully tempting, sight in front of him. _What the hell is wrong with that man? Why is he wearing a damned cheerleader's outfit?_

"Light-kun," The eccentric detective knocked the Kira suspect's train of thought. "I would like Light-kun to hear a _song_, if he will stop gaping at me for just a minute."

Light didn't like the way L stressed the word "song". He was up to something, if the outfit's something to go by.

"Give me a K! Give me an I!" L began. Light was having a hard time stifling his laughter at the silliness of the detective's voice as he tried on a cheerful tone to it. "Give me an R! And give me an A! What does it spell? Light-kun! Light-kun!"

"What?!" Light immediately stopped laughing. "It spells Kira, you moron! And you call yourself a detective! Jeez Ryuzaki, being in a skirt has lowered your spelling skills to zero percent"

"Light-kun is Kira, Light, Light-kun is Kira!" L continued, ignoring the fuming Kira suspect. "He, he might deny it but he still is Kira!"

Light was on the verge of strangling the man but the man's song was making him silently die from laughter. After a few minutes of silence L spoke again.

"Even if Light-kun is Kira, he is still my uke-chan" L spoke quietly as advanced towards Light and he mysteriously pulled out a pair of handcuffs out of thin air.

_Uke-chan?_

He then proceeded to chain Light to the bed. "Ready, uke-chan?"

Light woke up screaming. He quickly checked his hands and found no handcuffs, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Is Light-kun alright?" A voice behind him made him jump. A pale hand then gave him a glass of water.

"Ah, thanks Ryuzaki." He took the glass. After a careful examination, he drank the glass.

"Anything for my uke-chan."

_Crash._

XxXxXxXxX

Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it?

I'll never know what to improve if you would never tell me. For all I know this might be so crappy it made your eyes bleed. Remember, I'll never know. So please tell me, no flames please. I'm still new to writing death Note fics. So please be nice. ^^

Here's the link to the comic (without the spaces): http:// .com/ art /Score-one-L-90582781


End file.
